deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
R.O.B. vs Mr. Game and Watch
Description Gyromite vs Game and Watch!! Which of these two obscure Nintendo characters will take the win? Interlude Wiz: Early on, Nintendo made several pieces of technology that faded into obscurity Boomstick: R.O.B., the Robotic Operating Buddy Wiz: And Mr. Game and Watch, the star of the first handheld haming console Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle R.O.B. Wiz: In 1985, the video game crash had occurred only a few years prior. Boomstick: Due to a certain video game about a certain Steven Spielberg movie made by a cert- Wiz: E.T. Boomstick: Dammit. Wiz: Anyway, when Nintendo wanted to make a gaming console they had to convince people that it wasn't a gaming...console. It made more sense back then OK? Boomstick: To convince people it was a toy instead of a system, they created...R.O.B. Wiz: The NES became a big success, but R.O.B. is treated today as a complete waste. Just ask the Angry Video Game Nerd. Boomstick: Then in 2008, R.O.B. showed his true power Wiz: Turns out, the thing can shoot lasers. Who knew. Boomstick: He can fire a powerful beam from his eyes that can be redirected off surfaces. After use it has to recharge. Wiz: He can spin his arms around super fast for a multi hit attack. Boomstick: He can use the Gyromites from his origins as a toy as an attack, launching them at his foes. They spin SO fast that just touching them hurts the opponent. Wiz: He can fly and even attack using his Robo Burner. Boomstick: There are two super powerful attacks he can perform: The Diffusion Beam and Super Diffusion Beam. The normal Diffusion Beam make him invulnerable as he shoots short range spiraly lasers out of it. The Super edition allows him to shoot a huge ass beam. If you get caught in this, you're done. Wiz: R.O.B. is capable of avoiding and competing with various other Nintendo characters. He can also apparently feel emotions. Boomstick: Watch out for the robotic operating buddy R.O.B. does a slow set up while the Angry Video Game Nerd watches in frustration Mr. Game and Watch Wiz: In 1977 Gunpei Yokoi saw a man playing with a calculator on a train. That inspired him to create the Game and Watch. Boomstick: For some reason Nintendo thought that an LCD...whatever would be a perfect fit for the fighting game Super Smash Bros. Wiz: He brings a large arsenal to the arena, like flags, fish bowls, chairs, sewer lids, and pesticide. Boomstick: That's what that is? I always thought it was his- Wiz: Stop. Anyway, his frying pan attack flips food towards the enemy, and he can hit them with the pan for fiery damage. Boomstick: He can absorb energy based projectiles into his Oil Bucket and then spill it for an attack. It has 3 levels. Wiz: His most random attack is the Judge, where he hits foes a hammer for 9 different effects. Boomstick: 1 is useless, damaging himself. 2 simply does a bit of damage and trips the foe. Wiz: 3 is a standard attack and 4 acts like a slashing move. Boomstick: Now we're getting to the good stuff! 5 zaps the opponent and 6 hits them with fire. Wiz: 7 hits the opponent and spawns an apple that can heal Mr. Game and Watch. 8 instantly freezes the foe. Boomstick: And 9 sends the opponent flying in the opposite direction faster than Wiz lost every middle school football game! Wiz: Hey! Anyway his strongest attack turns him into a giant octopus Boomstick: Hentai! Wiz: Ugh. Boomstick: He can extend his tentacles for even greater penetrating power! Wiz: Let's just make him fight a robot already Mr. Game and Watch carries around Peach's umbrella Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Mr. G&W floats in on his parachute and sees R.O.B. FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qxAh_FcLec R.O.B. shoots a laser at Mr. G&W, but he absorbs it with his oil bucket. Mr. G&W charges at R.O.B. and hits him with a number 5. R.O.B. gets up and hits Mr. G&W with his robo spin move. He flies up with his robo burner and G&W leaps with his trampoline move. They fight in the air then fall down to the ground. Mr. G&W misses a number 9 and R.O.B. activates his Diffusion Beam. G&W activates his octopus move and neither of them can deal damage to one another. Both attacks wear off and G&W appears tired, then R.O.B. blasts him with his Super Diffusion Beam. '' '''KO!' Results Boomstick: Not so useless anymore huh AVGN? Wiz: R.O.B. had more powerful attacks and superior mobility. While the Number 9 is powerful, there isn't a guarantee of it happening. Boomstick: R.O.B. wasn't toying around in this fight! Wiz: The winner is R.O.B. Category:GameboyAdv Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles